


Shrink Wrapped Jeans

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light dom sub, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, post concert smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a new pair of jeggings and it drives Harry wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrink Wrapped Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Emma. I didn't proof read this so I'm sure there are errors and/or tense switching. Sorry but I'm lazy.

It all started with a new pair of those damn jeggings that Louis had started wearing this tour. As if the first pair wasn't impossibly tight enough, these appeared to be shrink wrapped onto his curvy muscular frame. Harry could feel his mouth actually watering as he caught himself lost in a trance staring across the stage at the little adonis. He knew he was known for spacing out, he had seen all of the master posts on Tumblr people had compiled of his moments but if he was being honest, most of the time he didn't realize it. Tonight, on stage in front of 80,000 people, he tried to play it off as he grabs a mini water bottle. He barely takes a sip before chucking it out into the crowd, slapping on a dimpled grin to hide the absolute lust he could feel coursing through his body. 

Louis, always conscious of his small sized, walked in a way to present himself as larger. His strut down the catwalk in front of him only made his muscular thighs juicier, his perfect round ass more pronounced. Harry quickly finds a fan in the audience to interact with, using it as an excuse to sit down for a moment. The last thing he needed was a picture of his hardening dick pressed against his own tight pants plastered all over the internet when he woke up in the morning. Shows weren't always such a struggle for him but dayum his boy looked fine today. He just couldn't help himself. 

After an eternity of imagining Paul in a speedo to keep his erection at bay, they had reached the end of their set. They all began to rip out their ear monitors but Harry only had one mission. His eyes slip into a blank lusty stare as Louis hands over his monitors, pulling on his slack lower lip, just waiting to devour the smaller lad. 

On a usual night, they would be already be on their way out of the venue but tonight there were additional meet and greets they were obligated to attend. The urgent rush to get backstage wasn't as present though the other boys didn't linger, already headed back to their green room. 

“Hold it right there,” Harry felt his voice drop deeper than usual as his lips touched the shell of Louis' ear. The mix of sweat and sweet cologne was intoxicating and he closes his eyes for a minute to breath it in as his large hands find the seductive curve of the smaller boy's hips. 

“Harold, there are people arou--,” Harry cuts him off with a swift slap to his curved bum. 

“Did I tell you you could speak?” his voice curls out lowly making Louis' frame tense as he feels the lust radiate from the warm mass holding him in place. With a quick look around them, he leads them to the small curtained area where they could change quickly between sets if they desired. It was deserted but the loud hum of the crowd was still thick around them, the buzz of energy from the show still a drug in their veins. 

“How dare you wear these on stage to taunt me,” he scolds, his long fingers sliding around to the front of his hips, barely able to slide into the tight pants. A shaky breath leaves Louis' lips, knowing better than to speak when Harry had him like this. 

“How dare you strut around me like that... How dare you walk out there and get me hard... How dare you try to embarrass me like that...” his voice was thick and low as he slips the button from the hole of the jeggings, easily sliding down the short zipper. His hands were met with bare skin which prompted him to let out a low lusty growl. 

“And how dare you go out there without any pants on,” he nips at his ear gently with his teeth, his fingers sliding into the tight fabric to stroke his already hardening dick. He pulls his length out, his large palm wrapping around him just enough to make Louis squirm and let out an involuntary noise. 

“Did I tell you you could make a noise?” he asks, feeling Louis' messy locks brush against his cheek as he shakes his head in acknowledgement. “That's what I thought. Be a good boy for me now, yeh?” 

He walks them a few steps over to the wardrobe road case that stood about the height of their hips. With purpose he places Louis' palms onto the case, nipping and kissing down his sweaty neck. 

“You need to be punished for taunting me like that,” he says as he rips the tight jeggings down just past his bubble butt. His own hand slides down to his cock straining against his own pants, giving it a harsh squeeze as he slides down to his knees. Louis always stood with his legs apart at least shoulder width and for his purpose right now, it was perfect. The curve in front of his face was even a golden sun kissed colour which made a smirk curl Harry's lips. The little show off just had to tan in the nude on vacation, didn't he? He nips at his cheek as he is flooded with those memories, glowing sand and Louis Tomlinson's bare ass soaking up the hot sun rays just a week before. 

Spreading his cheeks, he is met with Louis pretty puckered hole staring back at him, his mouth watering again now at the sight of it. He licks his lips before sliding his tongue out, delighting in the gasp that hits his ears. After so many years, he knew just how to play him like an instrument and he often used it to his advantage. Wetting his tongue again, he slides it skillfully around his rim, fingers curling around the curve of his pelvis to hold him in place. Quickies were a luxury they weren't able to have often anymore, no longer kids who could sneak off for a quick handjob or head session. The thrill that just a flimsy square of curtain separated them from the crew already working to tear down the stage was fueling him even more. 

The tip of his tongue pushed against the tight ring of muscle, making his dick twitch almost painfully as it was still restrained against black denim. His taste was a sharp tang that he had come to know as purely Louis, the sweet concert sweat filled with the strong hints of adrenaline made his hormones rage through his body, his tongue pushing in deeper. 

“Fuck Lou,” he mutters, his voice already wrecked and gravely with lust as he wet his tongue yet again, needing to prepare him with only the natural lube they had at their current disposal. After another hungry attack with his tongue, he carefully pushes a finger in, his tongue still busy around the digit. Feeling a movement, he instinctively reaches up to slap Louis' hand away from where it had wrapped around his dick that was now standing at full attention. 

“I didn't say you could touch yourself,” he scolds him, thrusting his finger in deeper as his punishment, “You know better than that.” Louis hated when he wasn't in control, often talking over the others in interviews or exerting his cocky nature to let it be know he was in command. With Harry though, he craved being put in his place. He loved being pushed until he was begging for it and Harry was well aware of this, always more than willing to slip into the dominant role when the mood presented itself. 

With two fingers wet with saliva still buried deep, Harry rises on his long slender legs, his slow torturous rhythm unchanging. A hand now free, he works to unfasten his own jeans, wiggling them low enough to let his dick spring up, the oozing tip snapping to touch one juicy tanned cheek. The smaller but older boy shutters at the feeling, biting painfully at his lip to stay quiet as his knuckles turn white against the edge of the stationary case. 

“So fucking tight for me,” he nearly growls against his ear as he curves his fingers to hit his prostate, nipping at his lobe before sucking gently with his plush lips. “Such a good boy...” he mutters, letting his fingers graze across the sensitive spot in a teasing fashion making him squirm under his attention. 

He was big. He had never needed anyone to stroke his ego in that department but seeing it so close to Louis tight hole made his ego pulse with delight. Slowly removing his fingers, he replaces them with the head of his dick, beads of precum slowly leaking out from over an hour of anticipation. He was going to wreck this perfect ass and it was his to destroy. It always had been. 

Years later this was such a contrast from their first timid time, Louis having to crawl on top of him to do it, too scared he was going to hurt him in the process. Those fears were nowhere to be seen now as he circles the head of his cock against him, using the sticky substance to prepare him. The initial push still took his breath away, the tight squeeze making his eyes close tightly, stars taking over his vision in an explosion of pure power and pleasure. He gasps and breathes out heavily against his shoulder, biting town through his tshirt as he lets them both get accustomed to the stretch. Without proper lubrication, he knew their limits and would never do something he knew would hurt the person he considered his soulmate. 

Harry moves his hands to meet Louis who was still white knuckling the edge, loosening his grip as he entwines their fingers together. Though they sometimes played these roles, no matter what, there were always the small gestures that made it apparent this wasn't just about the sex, even when it got rough. 

“Love you, Lou,” he mutters, barely audible as he bottoms out, balls pressed warmly against his skin. It was then when he let his instincts take over, his thrusts long but hard, the wheels of the case squeaking as it gave them what stability it could. The roar of a stadium full of their fans still surrounded them, the idea of all the Larry shippers that were only feet away from this obvious proof making a cocky smirk curl the corners of his lips. 

Louis couldn't hold himself back as Harry's hard cock began angling towards his prostate, moaning out as he desperately tried to pull their hands to his own untouched member. Giving in, Harry moves to wrap his lengthy fingers around him, stroking mercilessly with the rhythm of his thrusts, not even bothering to quiet his lover as whimpers and then moans of pleasure were forced out of him. He couldn't lie to himself, he loved the sounds he was able to make Louis produce. Most of the time he loved just how loud he could get when they were sealed into a hotel room or locked up at home. It was intoxicating music to his ears and he couldn't force him to stop now when his whole body was beginning to burn with his quickly building release. 

There were sounds near them now, far too close for comfort but he couldn't stop. Louis' hand had reached back, pushing his bandana away to thread his fingers into his long curls, grasping a fistful of locks. 

“Hazza..” he barely got out, the word broken into one syllable of mumbles. Harry buries his face in Louis' hair, messing up the perfectly placed bed head look as he smells again the scent that is everything to him. Home, love, lust, his whole world. He lets out a deep moan, his grip tightening on Louis' prick, wordlessly communicating his impending unraveling. 

“Fuckk...” he groans out as the muscles low in his stomach tighten to an almost painful point before the glorious heat takes over, dick jumping buried so deep. His hair is yanked hard, jolting his head to the side as ropes of Louis' cum hit the side of the road case, sticking against the black surface in contrasts before it slowly begins to slide down, leaving the evidence of their activities.  
Once he felt he could move, he slowly pulls out, crew members audibly moving mere feet from them, curtains billowing in response to their movements. As their eyes meet, both boys let out a burst of laughter, quickly moving to pull their jeans back into place. With eyes watering from their laughter, they push the curtain back to slip out, a dozen pairs of knowing eyes turning to look at them which only served to fuel their uncontrollable cackling. Without pause, they continue out and down the hallway, Harry's headscarf loosely draped over their shoulders, both perfectly content to enter their meet and greet with wild hair, rosy lust coloured cheeks and a fresh layer of sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr but I'm mainly just really good at hitting the reblog button. jaerie.tumblr.com


End file.
